Baby Changewing
The 'Baby Changewing '''is a hatchling Changewing obtained as the partner dragon of the player-controlled character in ''Dreamworks Press: Dragons. It is the focus of the entire first chapter of the app. Biography This Changewing's egg was obtained at some point by the player character. For an as of yet unknown reason, the player character and the egg end up floating in the ocean surrounded by pieces of a wrecked boat, with the player character having no memory of his/her name or who he/she is and the egg covered in mud. A Seashocker soon aproaches, looking to make a meal out of the player and the egg. Fortunatly, Hiccup and Toothless find them and scare off the Seashocker, saving their lives. Realizing that the player character has a dragon egg after Toothless finds it upon hearing cracking sounds, Hiccup deduces that the egg is cracking due to being too cold from staying underwater too long. He worries that the baby dragon might not hatch if it isn't warmed up in time. In order to save both the player and the egg, he offers to take them back to Berk. Once Hiccup and the player make it back to Berk, Hiccup places the egg into Gobber's furnace, where, after being lit by Grump's fire, the mud burns away. After warming up, the egg soon explodes. When the smoke clears, Hiccup and Gobber realize that the furnace is empty and that the baby dragon is nowhere to be seen. Gobber deduces that the baby must be on the loose, so Hiccup and the player set off to find it. Following the sounds of destuction, Hiccup and the player end up at the Berk Dragon Training Academy, where they discover that the baby, with the help of Ruffnut and Tuffnut, has already shot fire at the chains on the top of the Academy, causing them to melt and fall down, as well as causing various other chaos. Astrid, dodging falling debies, deduces that Hiccup and the player are looking after a baby dragon. Astrid then points out the twins, who currently have their bottoms on fire thanks to the runaway hatchling. Hiccup asks them if they managed to get a good look at the hatchling, as he and the player still don't know what species it is. Unfortuantly, the twins did not get a good look at it, but both of them want to keep it, causing a small fight between the two. Soon after, Hiccup and the player hear a loud crash, which the two decide to investigate. Astrid decides to scout the island on Stormfly as well to look for the hatchling. Hiccup and the player then fly to the Dragon Hangar, where Hiccup notices that the dragons inside seem to be riled up, which he speculates is due to the hatchling. Hiccup and the player speak with Fishlegs, who is giving Meatlug a bath. They ask him if he has seen the hatchling, to which he replies that, while he did see it, it was moving too quickly for him to get a good look at it. He concludes that the hatchling must've gone out through the hatchling door on the other side of the hangar. Hiccup and the player eventually find the baby dragon in the cove where Toothless was stranded in the first movie. However, it quickly retreats into a bush before either of them can see what it is. Hiccup points out that the baby must be very scared, as it is surrounded by strange people in a strange place, which the player claims he/she can relate to. Toothless then finds the Returnwing in his saddle's storage compartment. Hiccup suggests that the player should use the Returnwing to play with Toothless, as it might make the baby dragon more trusting with humans. The plan works, as the baby dragon slowly comes out of the ferns. Hiccup finally determines that the dragon is a baby Changewing, deducing that its camoflouge was likely why they had such a hard time finding it. Toothless encourages the baby dragon to come out further. As it does so, it soon starts moving in the direction of the player. Hiccup tells the player to reach out his/her arm, which the player does. As the Changewing inches closer and touches its nose to the player's hand, the two begin to bond. In the begining of To Tame a Titan!, Hiccup and Toothless decide to give the baby Changewing and the player some time to bond, so they leave the cove, starting off the events of the ministory. Physical Appearance The Baby Changewing has the appearance of a normal Changewing. It is mossy green in color with yellow eyes. Trivia *Despite Changewings only being able to shoot acid, this hatchling is seen breathing fire. **Similar situations also occur in Book of Dragons, where another Changewing is seen breathing fire, Hiccup's Map, which states that Changewings are capable of breathing blue fire, and Dragons: Rise of Berk, where an individual Changewing named Incognito can be seen breathing yellow fire. Site Navigation Category:Dragons Category:Tamed Dragons Category:Baby Dragons Category:Characters Category:Dragon Characters from the Franchise Category:Mystery Class Category:Video Game Dragons